Zombie Apocalypse ()
by MidnightBluee
Summary: Its about a girl who gets injured by a guy that tries to win her love but she wont let him, even though she feels the same i guess...Then it turns out that a zombie apocalypse has begun so they have to survive and more characters get added in the story i think and BAM THERE YOU GO A STORY.


**You guys... (._.) this is my first story thingy so go easy on me neh? Um.. i dont know if its good, its just...i- i just had the feeling to write..err type it. You know? Well anyways i wont write this part alot, cause i doubt you will read it so um yeah..here it is. Get ready for the awesomness (~._.)~**

**S/n if i spell anything wrong.. i will say in advance, ****I AM SORRY..**

* * *

Part 1 ..Chapter 1 ...page...1? .-.

Im not usually the person you would read or write about but in this case yeah. You would, should. Anyways, im in a class, where it felt like forever. But i guess i dont mind it. I sit in a seat where i dont have someone beside me..NOT BECAUSE THEY WOULDNT WANT TO SIT NEXT TO ME, its just empty. And i barely could see whats happening in class because someone HUGE sits right in the front. Which is not good due to the fact that i am short. 3 Then again economics is pretty boring..and my grades are not bad..

"Mayani did you hear me?"

"Eh? Um..no sir.." i said

"I said take notes you will be needing this to study."

"Oh! Um, yes sir.."

"Please pay more attention in class, you dont want to get your grade lower than it already is"

The class laughed. Why? Thats the same question i asked myself. . but here i am saying "G-got it. Hehe.."

The class bell rang and i went straight to my locker. _I hate it when teachers point me out in front of the class, and then all the people look at me. 3 _Im not the kind of person who likes getting all that attention. Well i do just not alot.

"Mayani! Watch out!" i heard someone say

"Eh?! o.e" i turned to see what was happening and then BAM! There it was. Something hit me. Straight. At. My. Face. What hit me you say? I dunno i blacked out.. i guess we will never find out. I really need to stop thinking to much. See? These are the things that happen, well maybe to me. Once i woke up i thought i would be in the nurses office. But no. Im in the hallway. Laying down with everyone looking at me. . And a teacher kneeling beside me, oh yeah and my friend.

"Are you okay miss?" he said

"I guess i am.." i said, "im not sure what happened though.."

"YOU JUST GOT HIT IN THE FACE WITH A BOOK!" i heard someone scream.

"Oh my o.o" Well people, we did find out. Man i feel dumb HOW DO I GET KNOCKED OUT WITH A BOOK? Now i feel weak..in front of all these people _Please make them go away.. _

_"_Okay people shows over!" said the teacher. _Finally._ Then i see a kid come in out of no where saying "I AM SO SORRY" Ooh buddy did he look CUTE. Hes pretty tall and skinny, his hair is black but those green eyes of his.. Also he was wearing a long sleeve black shirt with black tight (but not soo tight) pants. And shoes of course.

"Lionell, were you the one who hit her?" said the teacher,_ Lionell? LIONELL? WHO NAMES THEIR KID LIONELL? Oh well hes cute so i shall let him pass with that name =3= _

_"_Yes sir but i am soo sorry i was trying to give it to um my friend but i guess i cant throw hehe." said Lionell.

"Now Lionell you know better than that. Please take...what your name miss?"

"Um..its mayani.." i said.

"Take Mayani to the nurse."

"I!..." they both looked at me and i felt my face getting hot. Yep i was blushing so to try to hide it i looked down and said , " could take myself..if you just give me a note. Im fine enough to do that"

"Are you sure ?" he said worriedly

"Yes sir." i said. He though about it for a second and then wrote one down. I got up with their help said thank you and then started walking away. _Gahh why me? Getting knocked out by a cute guy, well atleast i look good today i think.. Hopefully i will get over it and none of this would happen again.. _Thats when i felt me trip on a cord. _Crap. _I heard feet running toward me

"Dont worry i will help you" said lionell

Again i blushed, "Hehe this usually doesnt happen im not sure why it did today, im sorry.."

He shaked his head, " Its okay, happens to everyone" _Sure it does..._ We got in the nurses office but when once we came in she was leaving because some kid barfed or something... So i sat down waiting for her to come back, But here was lionell giving me an ice pack for my head. _What a nice person.. even though i barely know him.. Actually now that i think about it was he here before? I dont remember seeing him and if i did why havent i- _I felt something sneak up on me from behind

"I will help you with that" he said. He took my ice pack and came close to my face, "You do need help dont you?" he smirked. You see i thought he would be one of those guys who would be nice and thoughtful and would keep his space. But no. After he put the ice on my head he started leaning closer to me. And of course i blushed.

"Eh?" i moved away and said, " actually im fine. See? I have no bump in my head now i have to go back to class."

"Your blushing alot.." he said

"N-no im not!" i looked at the mirror. BOY was i blushing...I look as red as when my mom gets when shes mad at me. Just kidding thats not true i never make her mad w

"You look cute when you blush, dont worry"

"I-im not worried! And what happened to the 'nice thoughtful' person you were?"

"All an act." _IS HE SERIOUS? i actually thought it was true..._

"Well i have to go.. please move out of the way."

He did that evil half smile thingy and said " Now..what makes you think that i will? Or ..what would you give me to do that?" i knew where this was going.. and if you guys think i would do it, SHAME. ON. YOU. So instead since i am small i tried going pass through him but that didnt work because in the end he still grabbed me.

"i knew you would do that" he smiled and then pinned me against the wall.

"Yes i see.. . N-now let me go." Blush blush. That's all i felt in my face

"After all i did? i doubt it"

"W-what?"

He smirked, " Thats right. I didnt mean to knock you out but it was good."

"You did that just to get close to me...? REALLY?! HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT ABOUT ACTUALLY SAYING HI OR SOMETHING? ARE ...YOU INSANE?"

" Yes i did.. But i thought that was boring. And isnt that what happens when people start falling in Love?" he smiled wide this time. His teeth were perfect.

" I ..barely even know you..."

"Hahah i was just kidding..." _that bastard. _I was about to say something else to him but a shuddering scream stopped me.

* * *

**Well this is all..kind of long i think, i will finish it. Please review.. ONLY IF YOU WANT TO im not demanding it ^.^ ****Goodbye for now *le poof* (~._.)~**


End file.
